Interogation
by P.L.S
Summary: Snape desides to make Harry teach a lesson on interogation spells and potions after Harry comes in late because of a prank played by the rest of his roomies.


Title: Interrogation Spells

Rating: PG

Genre: Humor/ General

Summery: Harry is pranked on and is nearly late to Potions on the first day of his first class without Ron and Hermione to back him up. He finds out that the prank used hexed goods that placed him under an interrogation spell and that Snape isn't that bad of a teacher after all.

Author's Note: Gotta thank my little sister and her ranting about her health and running-nut gym teacher who said I'm not going to make you do anything I can't do. I would love to see the first part animated, I really can just picture it all.

* * *

Harry was late. No, he wasn't just late he was late to Potions, on the first day in his sixth year. He was screwed, and royally so. He pelted down the halls of Hogwarts sometimes he even managed to vault over a couple of first years who he was sure were going to be terrified of him for life. But as of now he really didn't care. He was late.

Ron you are so very dead. Harry grumbled as he slid down banisters, darted through the Great Hall and through a side door to a secret passage that led right to the door of the potions classroom. He thanked his lucky stars he had the Marauder's Map and the speed he used to use against Dudley and his gang of idiots. It was the only thing that was going to get him to class on time, if it was possible. The tunnel turned into a slide now that would land him right where he needed to be. Jumping down it he prayed nothing would break, especially him.

The slide opened to the hall where he practically ran off of the slide and straight into the classroom door just as the bell rang. He skidded to a stop just managing not to crash head long into Terry Boot's cauldron and fire. As he swayed on his feet red faced and sweating profusely, he laughed at his good luck and incredible morning exercise. He had even managed to snag a bit of bacon and toast, not bad at all.

Harry took the last seat open and looked to the blackboard for instructions, nothing. He set out his cauldron and ingredients and then started plotting revenge on everyone he blamed for his oversleeping and the blue hair he now sported.

Fifteen seconds later Snape swept into the classroom and scowled at Harry, Mr. Potter care to tell the class why you nearly put ten first years in the hospital wing, broke every rule Hogwarts has on hallway conduct sans the no fighting and no dueling rules, used corridors that no one knew existed, eating in class, and are haphazardly dressed with blue hair? Harry tried and failed to curb the urge to grin, knowing full well those two rules he hadn't broken would be by tonight, and that at least five people would be in the hospital wing as well.

Yeah, sorry about that. My roommates thought it was a great idea to use me as a test dummy for Fred's latest innovation while I was sleeping. As soon as Hermione informed me this class was first I had just fifteen minutes to get dressed, get my supplies and get down here. Harry laughed, ignoring the very angry glare he was getting from Snape, I made it in fourteen minutes and fifty-nine seconds, and am plotting to get even, so if you must give me detention could we schedule it for tomorrow, I kind of have plans for my friends. Harry grinned impishly.

Snape smirked maliciously, Oh, you don't have to worry about that. McGonagall is in charge of your punishment. But ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, which I'm sure is nothing compared to the punishment you'll be getting later. Harry sighed and nodded, knowing full well that he was going to end up as Filch's slave for a week or two.

Now, as you are here, I must assume you have some small talent in potions, or you somehow managed to bribe the testing board, which is almost impossible. There are some here who I wouldn't have dreamed could brew a simple healing drought here. He cast a glare at Harry who somehow stopped himself from glaring back.

In this class you will be doing your own research, experimentation, and writing concise and informative reports on all you do, successes and failures. For each two week set you will receive a name of a potion and by the end of the two weeks I expect all your reports on my desk as well as a vial of the potion or a derivative if possible. I do not expect success every time, but excellence is required if you are to remain in this class for your NEWT's Snape said in a forceful tone that made most pale. He flicked his wand and on every desk an index card appeared. Harry read his and got scared, it read Wolfsbane Potion' in Snape's scrawl.

Around the room muttered of Impossible', and this doesn't exist' started and Snape looked murderous. Harry kept his mouth shut.

I wouldn't tell you to do anything that I can't do. Snape snapped at the sixth year potions class. Harry groaned and buried his head in his arms.

I'll never pass then. he moaned into his arms as he heard the class snicker and laugh at him, which was mostly Slytherins who were used to seeing Harry humiliated and Ravenclaws who had never seen him fail anything but enjoyed it none the less.

And why would that be, Mr. Potter? asked Snape in a cool calculating tone. Harry looked up at his teacher and snorted.

You invented the Wolfsbane. Need I say more? Harry shot back earning a surprised look from most of his classmates and a smirk from the Potions Master. Harry then had an idea, You think I could use your research notes? I think that they might be a bit more reliable than the books in the restricted section. Harry said with a bit of a laugh. Snape looked surprised.

And how would you know that, Mr. Potter. Harry shrugged.

Well you can't punish me for things I did in my fourth and fifth years, so I guess I can tell you about the research Hermione and I did to see if we could brew it for Remus instead of you. Every book had a different formula, and nothing that we could see was even workable. I mean one didn't even have essence of Monkshood and nightshade in it, and I know you said those were the active ingredients in your version. Are all the books there on Dark Arts out of date or something? I mean most of that junk is propaganda and just plain myth. Harry then started to listen to what he was saying, he couldn't lie at all or even hold anything back. Harry took a deep breath and blushed, Those jerks. he muttered. He tried to figure out if it was potion or spell, but when it came to interrogation magic you really couldn't figure it out without the side effects.

Care to share? Snape inquired, he was smirking, and looked ready to laugh at him. The Slytherins were all laughing while the rest looked unsure of what to do now. He was the only Gryffindor here, but the rest of the students recalled last year and the fact that every fifth year who was taught by him had gotten at least an E on their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL's, not to mention they knew that he was always holding back since his fourth year when it came to DADA and dueling.

You did this. Or you somehow were involved, I can feel it. Why? I never pranked you. Hell, I can't figure out what I did. It's not veritaserum, you already used that on me which was highly unfair. It's either something new or the side effects have been canceled out. Harry said with a glare. Snape looked positively evil now.

What do you mean you can feel my involvement in this? He asked. Harry's mouth was open before he could think.

I'm not sure how, but some people always put a special spin on the magic they use. You, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Professor Dumbledore, Malfoy, and Voldemort are the most noteworthy, but yours is always harder to discern than the rest. I think you don't want to attract attention so you put some kind of Notice-Me-Not into almost everything. That's why I didn't pick up on the interrogation magic until I realized I usually keep my mouth shut with you around. No one else even knows how to do that to any kind of magic. Snape nodded curtly at Harry answer and waved his wand a bit.

I was involved because you ingested a potion with ingredients from the student stores taken before the start of term feast. The interrogation spell is something I cast over them to catch thieves like your dear friends. Since you love to teach Defense so much, give the class a lesson in what they just saw and heard. If you perform to my satisfaction I will consider letting you use some of my notes for your research. Harry grinned and jumped up. He really did love to teach.

Harry went to the front of the class and put his thoughts in order. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who were in DA last year all told everyone to shut up and just listen, they knew that Harry almost always had very good insights and first hand experience with anything he taught about. The Slytherins were curious but didn't stop their chatter. Harry smirked.

Okay, what you just saw was the worst thing that could happen to anyone. I was under a very well cast interrogation spell that was very similar to the feared veritaserum and I didn't know it, which boosted it's effects by ten. Anyone could have just started talking to me and I could have told you every little secret if you asked the right questions and I wouldn't have cared until it was too late. Professor Snape would make a very good interrogator, because he knew just what to say and in just the right way so that I didn't notice. Harry laughed and summoned a book that he had read over the summer. It came flying into the classroom less than a minute later.

Harry held the book up, Anyone know what this is? most shook their heads, even the Slytherins. Snape looked intrigued, This is something that should not have happened, but is now the single most complete source of Interrogation spells, potions, and techniques that man as ever written, it's the interrogation training manuel for Aurors and Hit Wizards from 1975 to 1984. There is nothing in here that should ever be done to a fellow human being, but wizards were subjected to them by other wizards. Malfoy, your dad is mentioned in her several times as a subject, Harry sighed and looked into the other boy's eyes, He is very lucky to still be alive and sane. When I read about him, I think I gained a bit more respect for him. I think I know why you used to try to be so much like him. Harry saw something flicker in his old enemy but went on, As humans our desire to know the truth can get out of hand, and interrogation spells are the result of that.The Vocum Veritus is the most basic of this class of spell and I believe that was what was used on me. Snape nodded looking very interested, Harry nodded his thanks back, Do any of you who were raised in wizarding households recall ever doing something bad and not being able to blame a sibling or house elf for the mess or whatever? Several blushed and nodded and even Malfoy looked a bit embarrassed.

Harry laughed, Don't worry. Almost everyone raised in a wizarding family has had that happen to them. That is the Vocum Veritus at it's weakest and most useful stages. It's classified as a basic household spell as it is used most commonly on stubborn children who won't tell the truth. But if cast with enough power and ill-intention it can be used as an alternative to truth potions and possibly even the Imperious Curse, but that is just theoretical, I hope. Harry placed the book in his hands on the desk behind him and drew out his wand.

Now as you could tell Professor Snape is a powerful spell caster, he could probably teach any class he wanted to. He also has the added skill of putting a bit of himself into every spell he casts, which is a natural talent but you could learn it if you really wanted to. This combination made his Vocum Veritus near impossible for me to resist, and I bet if he cast the Imperio on me I couldn't cast it off, like I did with our fourth year DADA professor. Boot. Harry said abruptly. The blond looked up at Harry in surprise.

he asked nervously.

Terry, why were you looking back at Lisa Turpin just now? asked Harry with a kind smile. Terry smile back and relaxed forgetting the class was here.

Well, I like her a lot. I was planning on asking her out next week, but I'm kind of scared that she likes you better. I mean you don't have a girlfriend since you and Cho broke up and well. . . Terry trailed off as Harry held up a hand. Terry's eyes widened and a look of betrayal flitted in.

Don't worry. Lisa is looking at you just as much as you look at her, and to be honest it's not a great time for me to have a girlfriend. But how did it feel when you had no clue? Harry asked.

I wasn't scared to tell you, I just knew I could tell you whatever you wanted to know. I didn't even feel anything. Terry said looking bewildered now. Harry nodded.

Yeah. That's the worst part of a well cast Vocum Veritus, you feel no hint of magic. All I need is for my wand to be out and your eyes on me. I don't need the incantation anymore, nor do I need to worry about Priori Incantum. Suggestion magic used for interrogation can be very potent without being powerful enough to even need more than a pinch of your magic, but it takes a strong will to learn it. I'm not going to teach you how to use it, but if the DA is still going I can teach you how to resist it. Professor Snape has been trying for the past five minutes to use suggestion magic on all of us. Who has felt it? Harry asked. No one spoke up. Malfoy looked like he wanted to but Harry's own spell casting ensured that they were honest.

Snape stood up and walked over to stand next to Harry. Harry looked back to the class, Okay now that you know, can anyone tell me what things have been suggested to you? Malfoy raised his hand and glared at both the head of his house and his nemesis. Harry nodded to him.

I'm not sure who cast what but someone cast the Vocum Veritus, and someone else cast the Regulmus Imporus. he said. Harry looked up at Snape who looked down at him, it seemed they both cast the same set of spells on him. With a quick thought both released him and Snape gave Slytherin two points.

By the end of the class everyone had worked out the spells and Harry assigned the class a short essay on suggestion magic and interrogation magic if they were former or future members of DA and Snape added that he would be giving points to the essays he felt were the best from the ones Harry chose to show him. As the bell rang Snape took Harry to his office.

You were better than I expected. Oh, hell. You were acting like a full fledged teacher and you were teaching far better than any of the idiots Albus hires. Snape said exasperatedly. Harry laughed.

You complemented me! I can't believe it! Harry laughed and Snape scowled. Eventually Harry sobered up, I'm sorry about that. You just took me by surprise there. So can I use your journals and notes? Snape pulled a box out from under his desk and shoved it in Harry's arms.

I expect it back in five days, in pristine condition, and in the same order I have it in. Now go! Snape shouted as Harry practically skipped out in joy. Snape was actually an okay teacher now! Harry couldn't believe his luck, or couldn't until he saw Snape wrote in code.

--End.


End file.
